Talk:BioShock 2 Multiplayer/Archive 1
health packs? qeustion : i have seen a few multiplayer videos and the most remarkable thing was that there aren't any health-packs or eve-hypo's in the multiplayer so how do we get eve and health? --Spartanc18 22:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't see the point of medkits in multiplayer, since you can respawn. It's possible that your health/Eve will recharge automatically, or you win Hypos and first aid kits as some kind of bonus during matches. --Ant423 01:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 ::well i asked a friend(who owns a shop) today and he said that there are vending machines that will give us health and eve but if these are iether circus of values or health/eve stations is still unkown ,by the way you seriously want to get killed when your low on health for new health o_O?--Spartanc18 18:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::That makes sense. While in most FPS games, your health recharges automatically in multiplayer, some games have sort of "refuelling stations" scattered acorss the map. If your friend is right, then it looks like Bioshock will be taking that route. It doesn't really matter to me, though, because I probably wouldn't make it to a vending machine before getting killed lol. :P --Ant423 02:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 ::::i wonder if there's going to be a two sided capture the sister.Delta daddie 19:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I saw a vid recently on youtube that confirms the vending machines will provide you with eve. --Ant423 05:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 ::::::I've seen a few MP videos, and I'm pretty sure your health will recover automatically, as long as you don't get hit for a while, and I'm not sure about EVE, but I think there are some kind of EVE regenerator.--Magicman4443 23:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ant was right at this vid around 1:29 you can see a guy get eve and ammo from a circus of value http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nO5He_iAL4 --Spartanc18 22:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Characters On the "Cult of Rapture" site, under downloads, there are ten icons available for download. However, only eight of them are on this wiki. The two others ... are they characters who aren't known at this moment or is it something else? -- 18:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct. The reason they were not added to the wiki was because these characters are not yet known. We will create pages for them once they are officially announced. EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Missing Weapons Why does every character except for Naledi and Blanche have a confirmed Melee weapon? Does anyone know which weapons those 2 characters will be using? --Ant423 21:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :I noticed the same thing, and for the life of me I can't find them. They've not been shown on any Cult of Rapture reveals, and I don't think any gaming sites have gone into MP enough to reveal all melee weapons. I think it's a mystery.--Epstein CoR 22:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC)EpsteinCoR ::Maybe Naledi is so tough, she'll just use her fists lol --Ant423 03:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :::You know she is ;). Much tougher than a certain hack mystic.--Magicman4443 03:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know about Naledi, but I think Blanche's melee weapon is gonna be that long cigarette-carrier thing of hers. Stabbity! ::::Also, I notice someone's got a soft spot for Miss Atkins... :P --Willbachbakal 20:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) If you hadn't noticed from my avatar pic yet, then yes, I have a soft spot for Naledi.;)--Magicman4443 20:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I saw your avatar, both on this wikia and on the 2k forums, and the only thing I can say about it is: I don't blame you ;). I look forward to meeting you on the servers... --Willbachbakal 20:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definitely going to be fun. Hopefully we'll get a chance to play eachother once the game comes out.--Magicman4443 20:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::What? So now Naledi's weapon is a wrench and Norris' was changed to a welding torch? Alright cool. I assume the wrench is still selectable for Norris. BTW, the idea of Blanche using a cigarette stem is kinda odd, no? --Ant423 01:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::::I don't know where the guy who posted the change got it from, but the idea of Naledi with a Wrench fits. Jacob can also wield a wrench as well, among other weapons. ::::Also, I didn't mean a cigarette stem for Blanche, I mean she has this long, thin thingy she puts her cigarette in to smoke with. That could be good for stabbing, kinda like a knitting needle. --Willbachbakal 21:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, in the polish multuplayer video, you can see in the wardrobe that the welding torch is indeed his default, with the wrench as an alternative. I could imagine the cig stem being a stabbing weapon, but most of the other MP characters use blunt objects. Ant423 00:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 WHAT??? Now it's a flashlight??? Ant423 01:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :Nah, don't worry, every character has around four different weapons to choose, so Naledi probably has a choice between the Wrench, a flashlight and two other melee weapons. --Willbachbakal 07:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Naledi uses a Pipe Wrench as her default melee weapon though she can still switch to a normal wrench.Heavy Weapons Guy 08:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed that there a Chemical throrwer.Registered contributor 00:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Where did the info came from? how come there is so much info about the weapon and plamid unlock stuff. and why put a million unkown gene tonic if you dont know them? i would like to know were this all came from --Spartanc18 23:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :A majority of the information is from a polish site that gave us a 5-minute demo of multiplayer. I'll find a link for it later, if you need it.--Magicman4443 01:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::that would be cool ;P.i searched youtube for mp vids and coultdnt find any -- 19:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Here it is: http://tvgry.pl/ The video is in polish, but the actual game is an english version. It's the second video down.--Magicman4443 19:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Magicman4443 is correct, all the data I posted came from that video. I listed the seventeen gene tonics because, despite not knowing their names nor what they did, at least I knew the rank at which you obtained every single one of them, so at least there's some info to post. Plus, when we find out the actual names for each tonic, at least there'll be a framework ready to put their names in. --Willbachbakal 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Icon To me, the icon of the lvl40 Tonic looks like a Big Daddy, at least like those drawings of him (for example in the ad for the Hypnotize Big Daddy plasmid). Good to see that, because I had the idea of permanently becoming a Big Daddy when reaching a certain level before. What do you think? =) (Sorry for typos or other mistakes, I'm German^^) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:02, 2010 January 13. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Loadout with 3 plasmids ? In this videovideo you can see the player using three plasmids. First is the Geyser trap, which quickly disappears after switching to the Incinerate! plasmid and then he uses the Winter Blast. So why he has three plasmids? The answer could be that there is tonic, which allows you to equip the third plasmid, the most fitting image of tonic is the one, which is unlocked at the 34th level. Or it could be earlier version of multiplayer, but I don´t think so, becouse they always said that you can equip only 2 plasmids. Forev 12:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's either because it was a beta or due to the effect of a tonic, the multiplayer video on tvgry.pl shows you can equip only two plasmids at a time under normal circumstances. --Willbachbakal 15:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you read everything I wrote, I ask, becouse you wrote the same thing that I wrote there ... also look at the picture of the tonic and let me hear(see) what do you think Forev 19:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I did read your post. Took a look at the Rank 34 tonic, it looks like it either gives you an extra Plasmid or lets you recharge your health by drinking booze. Long story short: we don't know, and we don't have enough data to make any concrete statements yet. --Willbachbakal 19:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Missing 2 Secret Characters!!! I'm sure everyone has seen the cartoon icons for the 8 multiplayer characters. However in the Cult of Rapture website in the download section I saw the icons of 2 characters that have not shown up anywhere. Any thoughts? Black Robe Guy & Swimmer/Convict (Glitchbreaker 02:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC)) :Yes, we are aware of these characters. It has been decided to wait on listing them with the others until more information is reveled. EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 preorder characters 5$ what? Yes yes I know bioshock for the PC is 50$ but 5$ for bonus characters or something like that I thought it'll give it to you free for pre-ordering it so whats this 5$ thing about the bonus characters? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cloudyvictory (talk • ) 03:51, 2010 January 19. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Perhaps it's the two characters mentioned in the above topic. It could be some form of DLC. Ant423 19:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Plasmids Do we know for sure that the plasmids in multiplayer will have multiple upgrade levels? From all of the recent content released thus far, and examining the ranks, I see nothing that substantiates this claim. There seems to be a single "level" for each plasmid, though some can be charged for additional effect. This information will be removed until sourced or verified when the game comes out. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you read that there are 3 levels of each plasmid in multiplayer? They only said that the singleplayer will have plasmids with different levels. You probably misreaded something. Forev 15:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I did not. It USED to say that, and I changed it, because there was no citation or support for it, as I indicated above. ::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I highly doubt the upgrade trees work the same in MP as they do in SP. Especially the "Swarm Master" upgrade...I don't see how that would work in MP. And in MP, your EVE is very limited, so shooting Freeze Blast and Incinerate in a continous stream would deplete your bar in seconds. Ant423 18:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 i said this some where else but do u think that the Rapture zoo level would make a good DLC map —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Danthemanglitcher (talk • ) 02:13, 2010 March 11. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~.